villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Raidou
Raidou is the main villain in the first Dead or Alive game. He appears again in Dead or Alive 5: Last Round. History Upbringing Raidou was born as the eldest son in the head family of the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan. He was trained by his father. As years passed, Raidou took his training as serious. Whenever he sparred against opponents, he injured them without restraint or remorse. Some of his opponents were killed by the intensity. Burai, Raidou's father, started to regret his former training with his eldest son. Deformation Burai sensed darkness brewing inside Raidou. He feared that Raidou's persona would lead the clan towards destruction. Therefore, he passed the title of chief ninja to Shiden, Raidou's younger brother. When Burai returned to his home, he encounter Raidou. His eldest son let out a sinister laugh as his lips curled into a deformed smile. He walked away while his father watched in shock. Exile Months later, Shiden married a woman named Ayame who was also his soul mate. One night, Raidou overpowered Ayame and raped her. This crime led to his exile from the clan. He decided to travel around the world and battle other fighters. He eventually developed the uncanny ability to copy the skills and techniques from warriors he encountered. He used his new ability to surpass other fighters. Return Raidou returned to the village sixteen years later. He wanted to gain the Torn Sky Blast technique which was taught once each generation. He easily overpowered his illegitimate daughter, Ayanne. Hayate tried to defend her but he was also overpowered. Enraged, Hayate summoned energy for the Torn Sky Blast despite Ayanne's protests. Raidou mimicked the technique and overpowered his nephew. As a result, Hayate was shot into a tree. Raidou left while Kasumi took of her brother who fell into a coma. Learning about the truth, she followed Raidou. Death Raidou continued to steal techniques from other fighters around the world. He decided to enter the first Dead or Alive tournament to continue his hobby. Kasumi entered the tournament and found him. She used the Torn Sky Blast to knock him against explosive containers. He died from the impact. Rebirth After Raidou was killed, the remaining pieces of body were found by Victor Donovan. Years were spent repairing his body. He was reassembled and outfitted with cybernetic parts. The process erased most of memories. His remaining thoughts were his desire for power and revenge against the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. He became obsessed with destruction. Personality Raidou has an insatiable lust for power. He wants to control every form of martial arts and remake the concepts into his own evil image. Raidou is also obsessed with finding and gathering techniques of mystical power. In addition to his megalomania, Raidou is filled with sadism. He likes to manipulate other fighters and crush the spirits of the weaker ones. Despite having lost all of his memories after his revival, he still retains his desire for power. He also gains the desires for revenge and destruction. Trivia * Raidou's name means Thunder Road. * Raidou is almost similar to Dural. Both of them possess amalgamations of other fighters' techniques. Unlike Raidou, Dural isn't human in any of her appearances. Category:Traitor Category:Demon Category:Rogues Category:Greedy Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Rapists Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Thief